


I promise, I love you

by Purpledragon13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Caregivers, Diapers, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Littles, M/M, Sharing a Bed, angsty, but also a lot of fluff, classification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon13/pseuds/Purpledragon13
Summary: Karusuno's volleyball team are getting their classifications, Let's just say Tsukki didn't get what he was hoping for. Will he hide from his friends or will he let them in?Updates on Wednesdays
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 165





	1. Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i have re-written my story from another site and decided to post it here to! So enjoy my poorly written shit show

Tsukki was pissed. Pissed, annoyed and maybe, just maybe a little bit... scared. Today was the day everyone got classified into their different groups: Alphas, Omegas, Masters, Pets, Neutrals, Caregivers and Littles. Tsukki hated the fact that as soon as you got a word on a little slip of paper your whole life was decided with 'biological needs' and stereotypes and now those 'biological needs' and stereotypes were about to be thrown on him in the next 30 minutes.

Unfortunately, for Tsukki the whole volleyball team decided to get classified together or more accurately the others had decided and dragged him along with them. Now he was squished between Yamaguchi and Hinata in a horrendously bright white hallway of the classification office. Not that he particularly minded being near Yamaguchi (you would never hear him say that out loud), but lord help him when it came to Hinata's constant talking.

"Hey, hey Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsuuukkiiiiii" Hinata somehow screamed through his headphones. "What! Also don't call me that" Tsukki snapped at him, the other boy immediately cowered away "I… I was just wondering if you knew what your classification was going to be?" he whispered quietly. "We haven't gotten our results, so no" Tsukki gritted through his teeth, simultaneously glaring at the red head “I was just wondering if you had a hunch that's all, sorry" he said going quiet and looking away. Ahh peace finally.

Just as Tsukki was about to go back to his music, a nurse dressed in excessive amounts of white walked through the doctor’s door with their results and just like that everyone was up with their feet, muttering and bickering.

Now Yamaguchi was pulling Tsukki up with him, jumping up and down in excitement and probably anxiety knowing him. "I will call out your names and you can collect your results, ok?" the nurse said with a grin that was so obviously fake it was almost painful. "Yes ma’am" the team said. " Sawamura Daichi?" "Yes ma’am" Daichi went up to the nurse received his classification and returned to the huddled group, and it went along like that with the rest of the team and till it finally came to " Tuskishima Kei ". "Yes ma’am" he drawled out as he walked up to the nurse received his results. The nurse gave him a strange smile, one that you would give to a little kid as they were being given a lollipop.

Tsukki looked down at his paper as the others talked and some certain others (cough, cough Hinata, Tanaka, Noya, cough, cough) shouted. What Tsukki saw on his paper sent chills down his spine as the world seemingly went seemingly silent. He… he was a little.


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki runs away and meets an asshole along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that i actually updated in time

Tsukki looked at the little piece of paper over and over again. This couldn’t be happening to him, he couldn’t, it just wasn’t possible, he couldn’t be a-a little. It wasn’t like Tsukki had anything against littles. He’d just stay out of their way, and they stayed out of his, making both sides happy, or at least content. But Tsuki being a little himself? That was another matter entirely.

Littles are supposed to be small, cute, sweet and... lovable, Tsukki was none of these things. How could this be? What if the team found out they would never take him seriously again, he would be ridiculed, so many people hate littles what if everyone on the team hated them to? Hated Tsukki. Well, they already hated him already so maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much. Who was he kidding, it would hurt like hell.

Without his knowing, he had started hyperventilating, only realising when Yamaguchi tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he was okay. "I have to go" was all Tsukki said and walked as fast as his long legs could carry him. As soon as he was out the building, Tsukki started running not paying attention to where he was going, tears brimming at his eyes blurring his vision. Pathetic.

Eventually, after running as far he could, Tsukki slide down the side of a crumbling brick wall near a small parking lot only just grasping that he was completely and utterly lost. Crap. He had forgotten they had taken a school bus to get there, he was such an idiot. He should’ve just sucked it up and gotten on with life like he always did, damn emotions. So, now he had to wait for someone to find him, just perfect could this day get any worse?

Aaand, he jinxed it, the stupid git from Aobajohsai, Oikawa, had just turned the corner and was heading straight towards him, fantastic. Tsukki hid his head in his knees hoping the setter wouldn't notice him like everybody else did in his life. Apparently though, Tsukki’s luck had decided to erase itself from existence because the git came right over to him as soon as he saw the other boy.

The captain crouched down in front of Tsuki, his friend hovering behind him, and had the gall to ask him "Are you okay?” in that disgusting voice of his, probably hasn't realised who Tsuki was. The blocker looked up, staring him straight in the eye giving a cold-hearted glare though it probably wasn't very intimidating considering the tear tracks left on his face, the red eyes and messed up hair.

"Hey, you’re that middle blocker from Karasuno aren't you?" Oikawa said smirking down at Tsukki "Yes" he muttered "Well what are you doing here four eyes?" again with his smug little smile, wish Tsukki wished he could punch it off his face.

Before Tsuki could react, the other boy’s hand snatched up his result paper with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Well, well _someone’s_ gotten their classification haven't they, well now I just _have_ to know" he said tauntingly, turning away to uncrumple the paper. "Give. That. Back" Tsukki said as strong as he could without his voice breaking in fear.

"No I don't think I will" okay now Tsukki was defiantly going to hit him "Come on Oikawa leave the kid be" said Iwaizumi, but Oikawa already had the paper open and was reading over it. The smug smile fell of his face immediately and Tsuki almost smiled himself, until realised _why_ it fell. Shit, the first person to find out his classification is the ass hat from Aobajohsai, just great.

"Um uh here" he shoved the paper at Tsukki, he looked down at the ground or virtually any wear else that wasn't Oikawa face. "Thanks" he grumbled finally "Are you, um, lost?" Tsukki didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes, where did you come from?" "The local testing facility" the blond said begrudgingly. “I know where that is, we were actually going there ourselves" said Iwazumi “You can walk with us!" said Mr 'I’m going to be nice now because I know the random karasuno middle blockers classification’.

Honestly though Tsukki didn't really have a choice now did he "Fine" he spat out. "Good, it's this way better get going, we still have appointments" said Iwaizumi. Guess this was Tsukki’s fate now, walking with the Aobajohsai asses to a testing facility where Coach will yell at him, most likely Daichi and Suga as well. Dear lord why him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good, another chapter coming next Wednesday! Please leave comments!


	3. Worrying and Yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yama found Tsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh wtf, this has like over 300 hits and it's only been like 3 weeks, how? Anyway, yeah, enjoy!

Yamaguchi was worried. Tsukki had barely said anything before he ran off. Yama had tried to call out to him, but it was too late he was already down the hall and stairs.

"Hey, Yamaguchi what you get" Noya shouted, coming over to him "Oh I um I’m a..." he look down to his test results "I'm a caregiver" Yama looked up smiling. Yamaguchi had always had a particular attachment to littles, he guessed that makes sense now "What about you?" "Oh, I am an um" "It's ok you don't have to tell me, it's private" “No it’s cool, I’m a little” “That’s amazing!” "Thanks mate" Noya said sheepishly. "Hey where did Tsukishima go?" "I…I don't know he just ran off" Yamaguchi replied sullenly. 

Suddenly, the nurse was at the two boy’s side "That’s normal for people who have discovered their classification, it’s a quite difficult thing to comprehend sometimes, especially when you do not receive what you are hoping for" she had an unnerving calmness to her "But I would suggest you find him soon if he doesn't know where he's going" and just like that she left with that overly sweet smile of hers.

Noya ran over to coach with ridiculous speed "Coach, coach Tsukki ran away!" " **What** , god damnit" coach groaned dragging his hand down his face "Okay, okay who knows their way around this place, the town I mean" Coach yelled over the teams chattering.

Only Yamaguchi, Daichi, Suga and surprisingly Tanaka put their hands up "Right those who know their way try and find Tsukki in the town, others look around the building see if he is still here, alright?" "Yes coach" they all called out. Now to find Tsukki.

@@Time jump yay@@

The team had been looking for Tsukki for an entire hour now and Yamaguchi was _really_ starting to worry at this point. Where the hell did, he go? Why did this tiny town seem so big?

Yama’s phone started ringing, it was coach, he picked up it immediately "Have you found him!" god he sounded desperate "Um no sorry kid, you have to come back to the facility, once everybody is back and Tsukishima still isn't here we might have to call the cops" dammit Suki "Okay coach will do". He hung up, Tsukki better be back when he got there.

Yamaguchi was almost back at the testing facility when he saw two familiar faces wearing blue and white jackets, oh no it was guys from Aobajohsai and… "TSUKKI!!". Yama sprinted across the road, throwing himself onto Tsukki.

"Oh My God where did you go? Are you ok? Why are you with the boys from Aobajohsai? Please never do that again". Okay, yeah, Yamaguchi he was defiantly a caregiver it all made sense now. "Sorry Tadashi I didn't realise what was happening...or where I was going" Tsukki said with that same bored and emotionless voice of his.

"While this little reunion is wonderful, we kinda need to get going, so get walking" said one of the Aobajohsai boys "Oh um sure, let’s go Tsukki". Yama grabbed Tsukki’s arm and dragged him back to the facility with, unfortunately, with the Aobajohsai jerks behind them.

"HEY! Look Yamaguchi is back with Tsukki!" Hinata and Noya practically screamed as the two boys walked into view, everyone looked up and Tsukki felt his stomach dropped to his feet as he saw Suga’s face of fury. He was going to die young.

"Where the actual hell did you go!" Daichi screamed running up to me, reaching to shake my shoulders. Well Daichi was mad, Suga was doing the deathly calm but pissed thing and coach just looks plain tired, but so far it didn't look like Tsukki was in danger of a Suga attack. "Alright everyone on the bus so we can go home" the coach said looking relieved and tense all at the same time.

@@time jump@@

As soon as everyone was settled back on the bus Tsukki heard Hinata yell from the back of the bus "Hey Tsukki why did you run off, and was that Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Aobajohsai” "None of your business pipsqueak” He yelled back "Jeez don't have to be so grumpy, Saltyshima".

Tsukki roll his eyes at the stupid nickname. He closed his eyes to avoid the constant bickering of his teammates, hoping that when he woke up, he’d be in his bed, thinking of the day as nothing more than a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good, another chapter next Wednesday as always! Feel free to drop a comment!


	4. Discovering the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out about the other's classifications shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo, me again. Hope you like it i have no idea if i do.  
> Characters aren't mine

During the bus drive Tsukki had fallen asleep listening to his music. Yamaguchi often thought Tsukki looked most peaceful in his sleep, no frowning, no anger, he was… content. It was a nice sight to see. "Alright everyone off the bus, you can go home now" coach called already climbing off the bus himself.

"Hey, hey Tsukki wake up" Yama whispered trying to wake the other boy up as gently as he could. Unfortunately, for Tsukki, Hinata had other ideas "Come on guys, come on, hey kageyama can you come and set for me! Tsukishima wake uuuuuuuup!!" "Shut up Hinata" came a sleepy grumble.

"Come on Suki we might as well practise, we have nothing better to do" Yama said, encouraging the blond to get up, but all he got was a very pissed of growl and an annoyed muttering of "fine". "Well come on then better not keep the others waiting!" Yama had a feeling Tsukki was not going to enjoy this practise.

Tsukishima, indeed, did not want to practise, he wanted to go home and make sure his parents never received his classification letter, but Yamaguchi just _had_ to insist didn't he and now he was stuck blocking for Hinata.

The team had been practising for at least 2 hours now and Tsukki ached "Can we go home now Daichi, _pleeease_ " Noya complained as he fell to the floor in exhaustion "Alright, alright. Go get changed, remember we have practise after school, so be there". Finally, Tsukki was free! 

Everyone was in the club room getting changed when Tsukki heard the dreaded question again "Soo what did everyone get on their classification test?" Ennoshita blurted out "I’m a neutral", “Oh I'm an Omega-caregiver!" Suga replied "What about you Daichi?" "Oh, um, I'm an Alpha-caregiver" Daichi said, blushing intensely "oh, oh ok" now both boys were blushing.

"Hey, I'm a caregiver too!!" Hinata exclaimed, while wearing his pants on his hands, yeah, _defiantly_ a caregiver he's the most mature of the whole team (this is sarcasm). "Alright everyone put your hand if you’re a caregiver since this is becoming a running theme" Daichi, Suga, Hinata, Asahi and Yamaguchi all raised their hands. Wait TADASHI WAS A CAREGIVER!!! How the hell was Tsukki supposed to hide his... thing with this many caregivers around.

"What about you guys?" Ennoshita asked gesturing at the rest of the team "Me and Kinoshita are neutrals, we're also leaving so goodbye, come on Ennoshita" Narita said already leaving. "Alright, bye guys, see ya tomorrow" Ennoshita called running after Narita and Kinoshita. Phew Tsukki thought, he was safe- "So what were your guys classifications again?" damn you Daichi. 

"Oh, I'm a, I'm a ......." "What was that Noya?" Asahi urged on softly "I'm, I'm a little" Noya admitted, speaking more quietly than Tsukki thought possible for the libero. "Hey that's okay, most of us our caregivers anyway, so we can just spoil you huh" Asahi said with a smile dopey on his face, giving Noya a hug. So, they didn’t hate littles Tsukki guessed, but they still hated him.

"What about you Tanaka? Kageyama?"Suga pushed "I'm a neutral and i'm going home" Kageyama replied monotonously, walking out the door "Hey Kageyama wait up!" Hinata shouted running after him. "So, Tanaka, classification?" Suga questioned again.

Tsukki heard Tanaka mumble an answer but he was already walking out the door, not willing to give the other any other opportunity to question him. "Um, Tsukki where are you going?" Yamaguchi spoke gently from beside him. Tsukki could swear he had gotten taller, they were practically the same height now "Home Yama, I'm going Home" he answered patronisingly "Oh, ok, well see you tomorrow" "Sure".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed! Like always, feel free to leave a comment and can't wait to see you next Wednesday! Stay safe, stay happy and eat cake cus why not!


	5. Conditional love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents don't always love unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Hope you enjoy this chapter

Anxiety flowed off Tsukki in waves as he unlocked his front door, he knew his parents would have received his classification letter by now and he feared their reaction. His father had always called little's freaks, abominations, biological mistakes, and many other horrible names, so who knows how he will react to his own being one of them.  
Tsukki walked through the hall to the kitchen hoping that his parents were already asleep, but as he walked into the kitchen, seeing his father sitting at the table with his mother standing behind him, staring at a piece of paper, Tsukki’s heart dropped to his stomach.   
"What. is this?" his father spat "Dad i-" he cut Tsukki off "Do you know what this could do to us, do to me, my reputation would be ruined! ALL BECAUSE MY SON WAS CLASSIFIED AS A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!" "Dad I'm sorr-" "SHUT UP!".  
The man stood up from his chair suddenly, coming over to Tsukki and grabbing him by his shirt. "Dad please!" Tsukki plead to no avail "YOU ARE WORTHLESS, A MISTAKE AND I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he bellowed, throwing a punch at Tsukki’s face and shoving him to the ground, kicking him in the sides for good measure. "Now go and get your stuff and leave, I never want to see your face here again" once again back to a deathly calm voice.  
Tsukki climbed the stairs in pain. Finally, making it to his room, he pulled his suitcase and backpack from his wardrobe and threw all his belongings in them, he didn't have much, just a few the necessities and a few valuables. He left the room with a sullen feeling, this was his home, but he supposed that wasn’t true anymore. He could never come back here, all of it gone in a matter of seconds.   
With slow agonising steps Tsukki made his way back to the kitchen, he looked into his mother’s eyes, silently pleading her to say something "Mum I-" "Just leave Kei please" Tsukki looked away tears in his eyes running out the house.  
@@Time jump@@  
Tsukki had been walking around for hours, he had stopped crying a while ago. It was raining now, soaking him to the bone as he felt his world fall apart around him. He had nowhere to go, nothing to eat and his body still ached from the beating. Exhaustion was beginning to take over, and Tsukki was on the brink of collapsing.  
He had grabbed all the money he could back at the house, it would be enough to afford a crappy hotel room for a night or two, because there was no way he was going to ask someone on the team for help. How would he explain it? He couldn’t tell them the real reason, that he was a ... mistake.   
Tsukki didn’t hate littles, littles like Noya and many others, littles that are small and cute and basically not ...him. He couldn’t be little, it’d be unnatural.   
He found a motel to stay, it was dirty and cold but at least he wasn’t being drenched in rain anymore. Tsukki hoped the others never found out about this, but he supposed is would happen eventually. Hopefully, he could avoid the whole little part. Honestly Tsukki didn’t know what he’d do once he ran out of money.   
Tears started to run down his face again, what was he going to do? Maybe if he could suppress his little side the team wouldn’t find out and react like his dad did, maybe one of them would even let him stay at their house for a few days.   
Eventually, Tsukki fell into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares and horrors he deeply wished he wouldn’t remember in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... i gave the angst! It will get happier i promise! Happy Holidays my darlings! Maybe leave a comment as a gift?


	6. Suspicion and headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yama notices how off Tsukki has been acting and seeks out help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost COMLPETLY FORGOT that it was Wednesday so sorry for this late chapter (not as late as it could have been though), but without that out the way, enjoy the chapter!

Tsukki seemed off. It’d been a couple of days and Yamaguchi had only just noticed it. He's just been so quiet, no sarcastic or snarky comments, only speaking when absolutely necessary.

"Hey, does Tsukki seem off to you guys?" Yama finally decided to ask Hinata, Yachi and Kageyama after school.

"No, he seems fine to me, why?" Yachi replied

"I don't know he just seems... different"

"Well, he did run away while at the testing facility, and we never found out why, maybe he's distraught about his classification" Hinata reasoned.

"What is his classification anyway?"Kageyama said suddenly, Yamaguchi had almost forgotten he was here.

"OH, he's um he's ugh I… I don't know" Yama sighed

"What if he's suppressing something that would be really bad. Especially if he's a omega in heat or a little suppressing their little headspace!! That’s not healthy!" Hinata started speaking worriedly.

"Hinata, I seriously doubt Tsukishima is a little or an Omega, he's most likely a neutral who's family wanted him to be an Alpha and they reacted badly and now Tsukki is sulking about it" Kageyama said in a bored voice.

"But what if he's not, what if he's in trouble?" Yama asked

"If you really are worried about him Yamaguchi, you could ask Takeda, he's a teacher he should know about it" Yachi said reassuringly having somehow not freaked out during the conversation like she normally would.

"That’s a great idea, i'll do that, Thanks Yachi " he yelled already running to find Takeda.

"Or you could just ask him directly" Hinata muttered

"Please this is Tsukishima were talking about like hell he would tell us if we asked" Kageyama grumbled.

@@To Tsukki@@

So, as it turns out suppressing headspace is a lot harder than you would think. Tsukki had been at it for a couple of days now and his head was _killing_ him. As well as that, his money had run out and couldn’t even stay in that crappy motel anymore. Now he was sleeping behind dumpsters and in alleyways.

But what could he do? Give in, tell someone, like hell he would. Everyone hated him anyway, the salty asshole everybody hates, that’s what Tsukki was. He could just pretend, pretend he didn't get kicked out my house for something he couldn’t control, pretend he wasn’t suppressing an important part of his biology that causes him unbearable amounts of pain on a daily basis, pretend he didn’t cry himself to sleep on a nightly basis. Yeah, that was perfectly fine

@@back to Yama@@

"Hey, Takeda can I talk to you?" Yamaguchi had finally found the teacher in a small office, despite it being almost impossible to find. "Oh, Yamaguchi sure what do you need?"

"I know this is a weird request, but can you tell me what Tsukki's classification is?" there was a brief silence before Takeda spoke again

"Well i'm not technically allowed to do that without reason, why do you need to know?".

Yamaguchi mentally slapped himself he should’ve known there would be a rule against getting people’s personal information, "Well he’s just been so off lately and looks like he's in pain half the time, not talking, showing less emotion than usual. We were in class and he just stared out the window the whole time, Suki never does that, it was also his favourite lesson so that just makes it extra weird. Then there was that whole thing with him running away when he got his classification. Why didn't anyone ask him about that! GOD I’m a horrible friend!!" the boy’s rant finally ended with Yamaguchi collapsing into one of Takeda's chairs, letting his head fall into his hands.

"You’re not a bad friend Tadashi, tell you what I’ll ask if I can have a student list of classification for the volleyball team since I need one for the practise match with Nekoma coming up. So just keep an eye on Tsukki for now, okay? I’ll make sure he’s safe" Takeda reassured

"Yeah, that's good" Yama could finally breath again

"Great, now practise is in a couple of minutes so go find Tsukki and I’ll see you down there"

"Thank you, Takeda"

“You’re welcome Tadashi”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone on a different fic of mine told me it was easier to read speech when it was separated on to different lines, so that's why it's more spaced out than usual, hope it didn't throw you off. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, i'll be back next Wednesday with another chapter as always! Maybe drop a comment in the mean time!?


	7. Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suppressing ones biology often results in unfortunate consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again, enjoy the chapter my darlings!

Tsukki was just leaving school, planning on wondering around town for a little while until he could go back 'home' (a little shelter in an abandoned building) when Yamaguchi came running up to him. "Hey, where are you going, we have volleyball remember?" he said in that joyful voice of his. 

Tsukki knew he wouldn't be able to escape practise with Yama around. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" 

"Nope, come on we're going to be late" Tadashi cheered already starting to drag his friend to the gym. 

Great now he had to play volleyball, with a murderous headache pounding in my skull.

The team had started practising our receives and serves with a partner and they were about to move onto 3 vs 3 games when Tsukki suddenly fell to the ground. Tears started to gather in his eyes, his chest tightened, and his breathing became laboured "TSUKKI" Tadashi practically screeched running to his friend’s side. 

"Tsukki, Tsukki what’s wrong! SOMEBODY HELP ME SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH SUKI!" while Tadashi summoned the attention of everybody in the gym, Tsukki focused on not passing out. Coach somehow managed to get through the circle of people surrounding the two boys. 

"Hey kid, kid look at me can you tell me what’s wrong, do you know what’s wrong?" the blond shook his head.

"Okay then we need to get you to the school nurse, can you stand?" Tsukki tried to Shakely get to his feet, having to lean heavily on coach and Takeda to stay up right. 

"Suga, Daichi you guys are in charge I’ll be back soon, come on Tsukishima to the nurse's office" Takeda said with a visible note of concern in his voice. 

@@time jump@@

"OH MY GOD.OH MY GOD" Yamaguchi was pacing back and forth in the gym, his heart trying to beat out of his chest. How could’ve Tsukki just collapse like that, Yama should’ve have seen it coming, known what was wrong, now Tsukki could be dying for all i know. 

"Hey, Tadashi, Tsukki will okay" Daichi said from where he was sitting on the floor with a tired expression with a newly discovered little Tanaka curled up next to him. 

Who would have thought it, Tanaka a little, he revealed it to Suga and Daichi when everyone had left the gym on the day the team had gottenclassified and had promptly dropped from shock when Tsukki was taken to the nurse. Noya however simply refused to drop until he knew Tsukki was okay, no matter how hard Asahi tried to convince him to. 

"Yeah, Tadashi I'm sure he was just over worked and collapsed from the stress" Asahi said trying to comfort him, but they both knew his words weren't true, they all knew it was so much worse.

Then abruptly the gym doors opened to revel Takeda with a sad, pained expression plastered on his face. Quicker than should be possible Yamaguchi was at him side "Is Tsukki okay? What happened? Does he need to go hospital?".

"Yamaguchi calm down, no Tsukki will not need to be hospitalised" the whole room sighed with relief "but...” and back to visible tension. 

"He has been suppressing his classification needs and it caused a chemical imbalance in his brain that caused him to collapse and somehow gave him a mild concussion he was also covered in bruises and cuts which probably contributed to the pain he was already in. He's way too skinny and most of his cuts were dirty and infected. Tsukki's not in good shape at all" Takeda said more serious than Yamaguchi had ever heard him be. 

How did he not notice Tsukki's problems "He'll be okay though won't he" Yama whispered "Yes he'll be alright and if he's well enough he can still come to the Nekoma match in two weeks. "Good because we need him" said a voice that surprisingly came from Kageyama 

"Yes, yes we do" Yama agreed in a sullen voice.


	8. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all one needs is a Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very, very nearly forgot i had to update this. Any how enjoy loves!

Waking up in a nurse's office after passing out cold is not a pleasant experience. It's too white and bright and Tsukki’s head hurt even more than it has before. "Hey Tsukishima, you awake kid?" it was coach.

"Uuhh"

"Yeah, you took a nasty fall, the nurse said you were suppressing your classification kid, your body and brain couldn't handle it" he had a look of pity in his eyes as he spoke.

"Kid can you tell me what your classification is?" Tsukki shook his head "please kid we just want to help"

"N-no" he stuttered out

"You know I can’t force you kid, but please consider what this will do to your health, the school doesn't have you on your list because your parents didn't register you. Speaking of your parents would you like us to call them?".

Now he had Tsukki’s full attention "What no, don't call my parents, you can't please" he tried to get out of the bed in a panic, but coach grabbed him by the waist before he could get away.

"Hey Tsukki calm down kid i won't call your parents okay, calm down" coach gently guided Tsukki back to the bed.

"How about I call Yamaguchi in, instead he's been waiting outside since specs told him you were okay, does that sound good?". Tsukki hesitated what would Yamaguchi say, he must hate him now or at least be mad at him, but a part of him still wanted to see him

"Yes"

"Alright then I'll call him in".

@@time jump@@

When coach came through the door and said Yamaguchi could see Tsukki he somehow felt relief and fear all at the same time. Yama opened the door of the of the nurse's office to reveal Tsukki, looking like absolute death.

"Hi Suki, how are you?" Yama whisper out softly, but Tsukki wouldn’t look at him "Tsuki? Tsuki please look at me". When Tsukki finally looked him in the eye Yamaguchi’s heart shattered. Tsukki looked so broken, so tired.

Yama sat next to Tsukki on his bed, it was surprisingly soft for a school. "So, are you good now?"

"I'm fine Tadashi" Tsukki spat but his voice still trembled.

"Takeda said you've been suppressing your classification" Yama knew it was a long shot, but he’d known Suki for years, they trusted each other, or so Yamaguchi had thought.

" ...Can you tell me your classification?" Tsukki looked at him with a look of complete confusion and mistrust on his face

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, you would hate me" Tsukki eventually said after minutes of painstaking silence.

"Why would i hate you, Tsukki?"

"because... my parents..."

"what did your parents do?"

"They hate me they threw me away". Tsukki spoke, his voice barely audible. Tsukki looked like he was about to break down, only holding together by a couple of threads

"I would never hate you Suki, you didn't deserve to be thrown out, they don’t deserve you”.

Yama could tell Tsukki didn’t believe him “I promise I would never hurt or laugh or leave you because of something you can't control". Yamaguchi’s heart was cry out for the other boy, wanting to pull him into a hug and never let go. Then he saw the cuts and bruises wrapped up bandages, how had he had been so stupid to not notice before.

"Tsukki did your parents ... hurt you?" Yama had never wanted to be so wrong in his life.

"Yes" tears formed in both boy’s eyes. Yamaguchi gripped Tsukki's hand as tightly as he could, slowly coming closer and closer to his friend, engulfing the other boy in his arms.

"Tsukki please I would never hurt you, okay? I care about you, a lot. I just want to help”. Tears rolled freely down the boy’s faces now, Tsukki's own tears soaking into Yamaguchi’s shirt as he hid his face in the other boy’s chest.

“Tadashi?”

“Yes?”

"I'm, I... I’m a little".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope that was okay. Leave a comment or just enjoy this chapter for me, whichever still makes me happy!


	9. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this chapter is late, but to be honest we all knew that was gunna happen at some point plus i went into another full on lockdown a couple of weeks ago and my sense of time died along with my motivation. aaaannnnyway, on with the story!

"I'm a little" Tsukki said in a small voice. It shook Yamaguchi to his core. A little headspace was something to be loved and enjoyed not hated and feared. How could be people be so cruel to those blessed with such classification. No one should never have to hide their headspace.

"Oh, Tsukki I would never hate you for that, I’m a caregiver remember it would be against my biology and even if I wasn’t, I could never hate you, I care about you too much" Yamaguchi tried to reassure him, but he could see the scepticism in the other boy’s eyes.

"I promise you Tsukki, I promise I could never hate you",

"What about the team, they hate me already"

"What?",

"The others, they hate me" Tsukki said once again in that small little voice of his, if Yama didn't know any better, he would’ve said the blond was slipping into headspace, but then again, he hadn’t really seen a little slip properly before. Except for Tanaka but that didn’t really count because of how quickly he dropped.

"The team doesn't hate you Tsukki they all stayed behind in the gym to make sure you were okay; they care about you too" Yamaguchi could actually feel his heart break into little pieces and fall to the deepest pits of his stomach.

"Really?"

"Really" he said pulling Tsukki in for a hug even tighter than the last.

Tsukki didn’t know how to respond to all of this, his head felt fuzzy, it didn't hurt anymore which was a relief, he just felt warm and relaxed, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Being cuddled up against Yamaguchi’s chest gave him another feeling that he didn’t even know, but it felt good, it felt right. 

"Hey Tsukki" Tadashi said after a few minutes of silence "So, the team has been waiting in the gym for like two hours and are probably feeling all kind of anxiety and I think Yachi threw up after I left" Tsukki didn’t like where this was going "Do you think you can head back down there with me so they know you’re okay?" yeah, he didn't like it, no thank you, Tsukki was perfectly content just sitting where he was.

"Taaddaashi" wow he sounded whiny. "Come on just a couple of minutes then we can go home"

"I don't live at my home anymore" a horrible sadness had started to seep into Tsukki’s voice.

"And my stuff..."

"We will go get your stuff then you can come and stay at my house, my parents aren't home, so you don't have to worry about them" Tadashi's parents were never home.

"...Okay" Tsukki said sceptically.

"Great, up you get then", Tsukki groaned.

@@sorta time jump@@

Yamaguchi didn’t know how he managed to get Tsukki to agree to see the rest of the team, he could tell he wasn't happy about it, but the team needed some peace of mind.

"Come on Tsukki just in and out just so they know your alive". Yamaguchi knew this wasn’t going to be easy, having to tell all your friends a secret you had tried so hard to keep. Tsukki looked like he was between headspaces as well, which probably wasn’t the nicest place to be when you need to do something like this. "Fine" Tsukki grumbled out “Alright then, let’s go." 

Yamaguchi opened the big metal doors of the gym with a clang, and in just a few seconds all the inhabitants of the room were rushing over to the two boys "TSUKKI" a chorus of voices screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter lovelies! And let's hope i can update this story on time next wednesdays, leave a comment!


	10. Telling the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki finds out that more people care about him than he thinks and Hinata makes another secret drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I am sorry i forgot last weeks update but honestly i've been running on autopilot the last two weeks and my sense of time has gone completely out the window

"TSUKI" the whole gym screamed at once, Noya and Hinata were at Tsukki’s side in an instant, obvious concern blazing in their eyes. "Are you okay, what happened? We stayed the whole time you were in the nurse's office, all of us" the flurry of concerned and caring questions and statements threw had thrown Tsukki off guard.

"I-I um"

"Don't over crowed him guys, he just woke up" Daichi called as he walked over with Suga and Tanaka at his side.

"You good now Suki?" Suga asked

"You- you guys all stayed" even though Yamaguchi had told him they had stayed he still couldn't believe it.

"Of course, we did, you’re our friend Tsukki, we wanted to make sure you were okay!" a very obviously little Tanaka said releasing Daichi's arm that he had been clinging to coming over to the other boy.

"We care about you Tsukki" and then without warning Tanaka opened his arms and wrapped Tsukki into a tight hug, “No matter your classification" he said in a quieter voice that only Tsukki could hear

"...thank you".

Soon everybody was in the little group hug laughing and crying, Tsukki had never known they cared so much.

"Soo after that little hug out session, do you trust us now Tsukki, can you believe we do care about you?" that was Noya, always getting straight to the point.

"I-I think I can try",

"And that's all we ask" Suga spoke in a soft voice,

"YEAH!" said Hinata in a not so soft voice, but the thought is there.

Tsukki could tell they were all desperate to know his classification, but he just couldn’t get the words out. He turned to Yamaguchi with pleading eyes in silent communication.

"So, Tsukki’s classification?" Hinata asked, Kageyama elbowed him. 

Tsukki refused to make eye contact with anyone, preferring the floor to actual people at the moment, it was Yamaguchi who spoke next "Tsukki is ... a little".

For a few minutes no one in the gym spoke. Till Tanaka broke the silence "So like me and Noya?" he said with a curious tone

"And Kags" Hinata added absentmindedly.

"..." "what?" everyone said at once.

All the colour drained form Hinata’s face as he realised what he had said "OH, OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY KAGEYAMA". All attention was on Kageyama now who had a look of anger and fear laid out clearly across his face.

Yamaguchi chose this moment to leave, since Tsukkishima looked like he was going to freak out again. "Well, me and Tsukki have to go pick up his stuff and get him settled in at my house, if that's alright?"

"Oh, um sure you guys go, we'll sort this out. Oh, and Tsukki we will always except you no matter what" Daichi said softly.

Tsukki visibly relaxed at the captain’s words "Thank you and good luck with… that".

The two boys left the gym with a strange mix between happiness, confusion and a lot of anxiety between them. "So that went as well as it could have, and hey now we have four littles on the volleyball team" Tsukki sent Yama a crooked grin and honestly, it was the one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, it begins! See ya next week folks were i (hopefully) update on time and throw more of whatever this story is at you! Buh bye for now!


	11. A horrid home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi sees Tsukki's makeshift home and Tsukki starts to dread talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i updated on time, yay! Sorry this one is a bit short, but enjoy!

When the two boys finally arrived at Tsukki’s ‘house’, Yamaguchi felt his stomach twist in disgust. The room was absolutely filthy and there was shattered glass everywhere and a putrid smell was wafting from somewhere Yama couldn’t identify. Tsukki would never come back here if Yamaguchi had anything to do with it.

"So, do you want to grab your stuff and we can head back to my place?" Tsukki had been staring at the ground for the last five minutes, most likely beating himself up about something he didn’t need to.

"Um sure" Tsukki walked over to a little corner of filth, gathering the few belongings he still had.

"Do you need any help?"

"Uh, can you carry my suitcase please" he replied

"Sure!”. 

They loaded Tsukki’s stuff into a taxi and got in the back. Yamaguchi’s mind had always been one of nerves and questions, and not knowing why Tsukki had kept this from him was eating him up inside.

"Hey Tsukishima, why didn't you tell me about this, you know you’re always welcome at my house?"

"I guess I didn't what you to think I was weak, or for you to find out about, you know",

"Oh Tsukki" if Yamaguchi had known anything about what was happening at Tsukki’s house he would have rammed down the door and taken Tsukki at the first given chance.

The rest of the car journey passed in silence, both boys with marathons of negative thoughts running through their head.

The taxi ride wasn’t long, and they were soon on Yamaguchi’s doorstep and walking into the sweet warmth of the happy home Tsukki had always known.

"How about you take a shower and then we can talk i'll put clean clothes in the spare room okay?” Yamaguchi said as he opened the door.

"Sure" Tsukki pushed down his feelings about the dreaded conversation and walked off to the bathroom.

Tsukki took the longest shower he could and got dressed painstakingly slowly in hopes Yamaguchi would forget all about the conversation and they could both be on their merry way. 

Unfortunately, it seemed Yama had not forgotten "Tsukki, why don’t you go sit on the sofa, I got some food if you want some" he said with sincerity.

"I'm not hungry" Tsukki lied, in truth he couldn’t remember the last time he had actually eaten and now the thought of it just made him sick.

Normally Yamaguchi didn’t like prying into people’s personal lives, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Yamaguchi sat down on the sofa across from Tsukki, trying, and failing to catch the other boy’s eye.

"Tsukishima you know I’m not mad at you right? I'm not going to ask anymore, about why you did it, we just need to figure out what to do now, does that sound okay?" the blond looked up at him for a brief second before muttering a gruff ‘Sure’ but Yama wasn’t convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope that was good my lovelies. Leave a comment and i'll see you next week!


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'lovely' conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i almost posted this on time, but unfortunately i posted the chapter to the wrong story... cus i'm any idiot. Still, enjoy!

Yamaguchi knew this conversation wasn’t going to be the most enjoyable, but he also knew he couldn’t go on and ignore it. "I know this is going to be horrible, but what are we going to do about, like where you will live and who can look after you when your little".

Tsukki glared at him and sent him an annoyed grumble of "I don't need to be looked after".

"Well, it's against the law for little's to live alone in case they randomly drop. They can live with others their age that's fine, so you can stay here with me if you want" Yamaguchi very much hoped Tsukki would choose this option, he couldn’t imagine Tsukki being taken away by LPS (Little Protective Services) and given to someone he didn’t know, it sounded like a nightmare.

"Okay" Yamaguchi was honestly surprised at how quickly Tsukki had answered, he thought it would take more convincing.

"So, you want to stay here with me?"

"Yes". Tsukki still wasn’t looking at him but that wouldn’t stop Yama’s excitement "and who would you like to look after you?". 

Tsukki finally looked up at Yama with a beautiful look of innocence in his eyes and whispered out in such a small voice Yama had to strain to hear it "You".

An overwhelming feeling of happiness bloomed in Yama’s chest "Really?"

"Hmm, yes" Tsukki said burying his head in his knees.

"Well then, I would be honoured to" Yamaguchi pulled the little into a hug, hearing a tiny heartfelt whisper of ‘Thank you’

"You’re welcome Tsukki, your welcome".

Tsukki had never expected this to happen in a million years, he was laying against his best friend’s chest, who just agreed to be his caregiver. Yamaguchi had barely even known about Tsukki’s classification for more than a day and had already offered to look after **_him_** , of all people. He could have had anyone, but he chose me.

His head was being taken over by that warm, fuzzy feeling again and it felt so nice just laying here. He wasn’t tense or agitated just content…happy. "Hey, Tsukki you okay there? You’re a little quiet" Yamaguchi said after a while, but Tsukki just buried his head further into the caregiver’s chest "I'm going to take that as a yes". He pulled the little closer and started to sing a little song, Tsukki could’ve fallen asleep right there to that beautiful voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you liked that, stay safe my lovelies and i hope i'll see you on time next!


	13. Headspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki slips into headspace, cuteness ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i'm back once again, on time yay! Enjoy the story loves!

Tsukki was still curled up on Yamaguchi’s chest, looking the most relaxed he had been in weeks, it was so perfect Yama almost never wanted it to end. He was fairly sure Tsukki was falling into headspace at this point, which must have been such a relief to both him and his body.

Slight problem though, Yamaguchi had never really looked after a little by himself before, sure maybe he’d babysat for a few of his mom’s friend’s littles but that didn’t compare to having an actual little of your own, but he made a promise to Tsukki, and he was going to keep it.

"Hey, Tsukki do you want to go to bed? I think some sleep would be good for both of us" Yamaguchi asked,

"... okay”.

Now Yama was definitely sure Tsukki was in headspace now, which made Yama’s stomach twist in all kind of funny ways.

"Alright then" the caregiver tried to get up but was held down by a whining little.

"Feeling a little clingy huh? Well, I would be perfectly happy to indulge you, but first I need to get up" Tsukki glared at him obviously trying to seem angry, but landed quite firmly in the territory of adorable, "Fine".

Tsukki eventually rolled off Yamaguchi’s chest flopping down onto the other side of the sofa, "Thank you very much". Yama got off the sofa and looked back to the little guy sitting behind him "Are you going to get up or am i going to have to carry you" he just looked at me with big, innocent eyes and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

Tsukki seemed surprisingly deep in headspace, but if you’ve been suppressing a headspace for so long it would make sense for your brain completely let go, Yama supposed. "I wonder how old your headspace is, huh bud" Yama wondered aloud, not really expecting an answer, "I guess I’m carrying you then". He gathered Tsukki into his arms, resting the little on his hip, praising biology to the high heavens for giving caregivers enhanced strength. "You good there, bud",

"Mmm",

"Glad to hear".

Yamaguchi wondered into the spare room Tsukki was supposed to be staying in and tried to lay him down on the bed. Key word 'tried', the little seemed glued to Yama’s neck with the force he was clinging on with. "You have to sleep Tsukki, please?" Tsukki ignored Yama’s words in favour of burying his face in the other boy’s neck.

"Why don't you want to sleep Tsukki" Tsukki hadn’t had a goodnight’s rest in such a long time, one would think the little would be desperate for sleep.

"Don't want you to leave" that… wasn’t what Yama had been expecting.

"Do you want to sleep with me then?"

"Mmm"

"Okay then, let's go" he said, setting off to his own room.

"Happy now bud? Can you just stay here a sec so I can change into my PJ's" Yama said as he laid down Tsukki on his bed (with success this time)

"Mmm"

"That your way off saying yes now?"

"Mmm" a beautiful smile spread across Tsukki's face as he burst into a fit of giggles, it was, to say the least, absolutely endearing.

Yamaguchi changed into his pyjamas before crawling into the bed beside Tsukki.

"Good night Tsukki"

"G’nigh Yama". Little Suki could possibly be the sweetest thing in the world in Yama’s opinion. He hoped big Tsukki wouldn’t react to badly to his first experience in headspace, there were so many wonderful things that came with being little and Yamaguchi couldn’t wait to show Tsukki them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope that you enjoyed that, stay safe my lovelies and i'll see you next week!


	14. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my sense of time is non-existent. Enjoy the chapter darlings!

Tsukki woke up warm, ever so blissfully warm, and wet. Tsukki’s eye’s shot open, scrambling out of bed staring back in horror at the puddle that had formed on the sheets. If Tsukki wasn’t already panicking about the soiled sheets, his heart must have skipped a beat when he saw Yamaguchi’s face swimming in the sea of blankets.

And his panic somehow managed to increase to the hundreds when he started to question _why_ he was in Yamaguchi’s bed. Why couldn’t he remember anything? What happened? What did he do? Tears were pouring down Tsukki’s face now, his body wracking with gut-wrenching sobs.

"Tsukki?" he started crying harder when he heard Yamaguchi’s voice, now he was really in for it now. "Tsukki what's wrong?". Tsukki ran to the bathroom and locked the door in a moment of fear, Yamaguchi must really hate him now. Why had he even wet the bed! It had never happened before so why now?

"Tsukki are you okay? What happened? Why were you crying?" Tsukki heard Yamaguchi say through the door "Please open the door Suki". He still didn’t answer, Yamaguchi must be pretending to be nice so he could throw Tsukki out quicker, because he did something so stupid as to wet the bed and he was a GOD DAMN LITTLE. 

Tsukki couldn’t hear Yamaguchi outside anymore, making him so much more distressed, even mad Yamaguchi was better than no Yamaguchi. Then suddenly, he heard the sound of a key in a lock. Yamaguchi had a key. No, no Tsukki didn’t want to leave, the parade of thoughts and tears just kept coming as Yamaguchi opened the door.

"Tsukki, honey, what’s wrong?" Tadashi sounded... concerned, but why, surely not about Tsukki. He tried to get away from the caregiver in fright, but Yamaguchi just walked over to where Tsukki was curled up in a ball on the floor and crouched down beside him.

"Please darling tell me what’s wrong?" Tsukki still didn't speak, but Yama looked down at the little’s wet pyjamas and then back at him with understanding eyes.

"Are you upset because you had an accident?"

"Aren't you?"

"Why would I be upset if you had an accident, it's okay and natural to have an accident Suki, I would never be mad at you for something you can't control",

"Really?"

“Of course, love”.

Tsukki couldn’t believe it, Yama wasn’t mad at him.

"Now how about we get you cleaned up okay bud?" he sounded genuine though,

"O-okay"

"Great do you want to take a shower and I'll get you some clean clothes",

"Okay" Tsukki only just managed to mumble out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope that was alright. Stay happy, healthy and safe my darlings and hopefully i'll be back next week with a new chapter!


	15. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a shit ton of dialgoue

Yamaguchi was starting to wonder just how _young_ Tsukki’s headspace really was. It was quite common for littles with very young headspaces to lose control of their bladder and bowels and tend to need pull-ups or diapers, but Yama seriously doubted Tsukki would like that.

While Yamaguchi pondered his thoughts, he collected the clean clothes for Tsukki and went to go to knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Tsukki are you done? I’ve got you some clothes here for you",

"Oh, um yeah I’m done".

Tsukki opened the door and Yamaguchi could still see the scepticism in his eyes, he takes the clothes and looks down to the floor again.

"Um thanks"

"No problem".

He smiled at the blond, trying to show him that he meant no harm, but Yama knew it would take more than reassuring smiles to convince Tsukki.

Tsukki came out of the bathroom soon after Yama had given him his clothes, the image of a terrified, crying Tsukki still refused to leave his mind.

"Hey, Tsukki you want some breakfast?"

"No" Yama hadn’t really expected anything else.

"You’ve got to eat Suki, it's not healthy to go this long without food, you don't have to eat lot's just a bit",

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Yama’s face creased in confusion,

"Because I had a... accident"

"I told you Tsukki, I would never be mad at you for something you can't control, it was an accident, accidents happen",

"What... what if it happens again".

Yamaguchi had never seen Tsukki so nervous and sceptic in his life and he hated the fact that he might have to get used to it due to them being the little’s overall feelings to this whole experience.

"If it happens again then we will find a solution so we don't have wet sheets every night, but I will never be mad at you Tsukki. Okay?"

"Okay" he gave Yama a weak smile and sat down at the table.

"Great now how about we have some breakfast",

"Agh"

"And maybe talk about what happened last night?". Tsukki didn’t seem to remember much, or anything about last night, and Yama found it would be cruel to keep him in the dark.

"I still don't want breakfast",

"Well, you need to eat, how about something small like some yogurt?"

"Fine" he grumbled once again,

"Great!" 

Yamaguchi finished making their breakfast and set it on the table.

"So, I’m guessing you don't remember anything from last night, do you?"

"No" so he was right,

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes"

"Long or short version?"

"Short"

"Well, you laid down on my chest for a little while and I think you dropped around then, I asked if you wanted to go to bed, you said yes but didn't want to walk so I carried you, you didn't want to sleep in your own bed so you slept with me in mine instead, was that an okay explanation?"

"Um yeah but you were okay with me being..."

"Little?"

"Yes" Tsukki said wincing.

"Of course, I will be okay with you whether your little or big, you’re a very sweet little, my little strawberry" Tsukki blushed at the nickname,

"Now what do you want to do today?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i should just change my update times to 'Wednesdays or thursdays, depending if my memory works', anyway, see ya next time lovelies hope you're all happy and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Stay happy, healthy and know that you are loved! Feel free to drop a comment i love reading and replying to them!


End file.
